Port Angeles
by LOSHfan4546
Summary: this is my version of what would happen if EDWARD hadn't come IN TIME TO SAVE BELLA in port angeles then what would happen after the event please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I think would have happened if Edward hadn't come to the rescue in Port Angeles on time and what happened after. Rated teen for a reason. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the lines from the book that I am using the first couple of lines are straight from the book that I do not own. And if some facts are wrong I am sorry I did not have the book when I wrote it.**

_I realized then that I wasn't being followed. I was being herded…I tried to swallow so I could build up a decent scream. _

-pg. 160-161 twilight Stephenie Meyer

**(A/N next part is mine.)**

"G-get away from me." I screamed or at lease I thought I screamed. But it must have come out as only a whisper.

One of the guys came up in front of me as the two from behind came closer, the man in front of me had a sly smile and at that point I had realized that it was more then my purse they wanted.

"You look cold." A man from behind me said.

Then I felt hands on me like a grabbing pulling come-with-me-now pull.

STOP I thought I screamed as one man pushed me to the ground. Oww damn it that hurt. I felt hands on me again and my purse was gone. Then I felt my shirt off and hands everywhere. I tried to get up but every time I tried I was pushed back down. Tears fell from my eyes as I tried to stop what I knew couldn't be stopped. I felt hands all over my chest and a man on top of me. I started to prepare myself for what I knew was going to happen. Then there was nothing I felt nothing and everything went black.

___________________________

When I woke up I was in a strange place it looked like the hospital, kind of.

"Are you alright." A warm velvet voice asked.

**Soooo do you like? Please read and review I need to know what people think of this story. **


	2. Awake

**Thank you for the reviews!!!**

It seemed like a horrible dream, like I had just awoken from a nightmare and an angle was here and had saved me. I thought I heard him speak as I tried to piece together what had happened last night.

"Are you alright?" the angelic voice asked again. I could feel a cold hand on my arm, but it wasn't right on my arm it was over the many blankets that covered me.

"Where am I?" I ask hoping someone would tell me where I was.

"Are you alright?" it asked again almost irritated.

"I'm fine." I said just wanting to know what was going on. "Now tell me where the hell I am."

"You're in my house in care of my father Dr. Cullen." He talked so fast I could barely understand what he was saying. Then I realized that I was in Edward Cullen's house.

"How did I get here?" I was beyond confused.

"I, found you." I could hear the anger in his voice as he moved him hand from my arm.

I sat upright in the bed I was in. "Why the hell are you so mad?"

He looked at me opened his mouth to speak then closed it and looked away.

"How did you know where I was? And what happened to those guy"

He interrupted me to answer my questions before I even had time to ask them.

"I am not mad, mad would be considered an understatement. I am furious, and with whom, the bastards that." He stopped and took in a big long breathe. "I'm not mad at you if that is what you're asking. And to answer how I found you, I followed you to make sure you didn't kill yourself or someone else killed you. Those men were close though and." He looked at me quickly then turned away. "Do you know what you looked like when I found you? What they were doing to you."

My voice got small "I-I was knocked out." I grabbed the covers and pulled them closer to my chest. I had the same cloths on now as I did last night.

"As for the men who attacked you." He cringed at the word attacked. "I would rather not talk about it."

"Your not human." I stated, my guess was as good as any. Then we were quiet for a while.

Then he spoke."What made you say that?"

"I umm." My mind raced as I tried to think of an accurate reason, I had so many and now I could think of none. "You are extremely cold, and are pale white and Jacob told me a story about the cold ones. But he said it was just a story." I had to add the ending to make sure that he didn't get in trouble. "Plus how else could one umm person take out 4 guys."

"So now you know." His tone was emotionless.

"Wait, I was right." I had to take a moment to take this in.

"What about what I consume." He asked me.

"What do you eat?" my voice seemed to be dryer now than it did last night.

He moved closer to my face. "Blood, but only animal blood, such as deer antelope. We are considered vegetarians by others of our kind."

I tried to remember how to breathe then Dr. Cullen came in.

"Bella good to see you awake. It seems Edward has a thing for saving your life."


	3. Edward

**Btw I don't really know what doctors can tell and what they can't so my diagnosis is a guess of what they can tell. I took the How old are you how long idea from the book and if I used exact " " oh well, **_**I don't own it**_** and the parts that I got from the book are on pgs. 185-186 Stephanie Meyer Twilight.**

I remembered Dr. Cullen from when Tylers car almost hit me a while ago, he was almost as breathtaking as Edward.

"Bella your left arm is broken, you have severe bruises on your arms, leg, and stomach, you have a few cuts, and." He paused for only a second then ever so calmly said "have lost your virginity." He was looking at a clip board and flipping some pages back and forth.

I felt like I was choking I couldn't breathe I had know what was going on but hadn't realized that they had gone that far.

Edward walked out of the room as I just sat there and sobbed. Dr. Cullen must have understood that I needed some alone time so he said.

"Okay I will be back in a little while to check up on you, make sure that you are okay."

"Okay." I just managed to say. _I hope Edward comes back in._ I thought. Edward did come in just as Dr. Cullen left. I heard them whisper, but I couldn't manage to hear what they were saying.

"Bella, my father is thinking about moving you to the hospital. And he wasn't sure if that was what you wanted. But he felt felling that you felt more comfortable talking with me."

"I want to stay here." I said looking into his eyes.

"Alright. Bella?"

"Yeah" I tried to limit how much I talked so I could hear his voice.

"Are you afraid of me?" he looked at me with the most intense eyes

I tried to figure out how I felt I loved him but at the same time I was confused and I was anxious to know more about him, them. "No, I'm not afraid. I want to know more. To the vampire thing." I blushed as he smiled at me. "What about Alice and Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie?"

"They are the same as me. And my adopted father, Carlisle, and adopted mother, Esme."

"How can you go to school? The light?"

"That's why we live in Forks, because there is rarely a sunny day. If you would like I could show you what I look like in the sun. But not today."

"How old are you?"I asked as I moved my head to look at him I have to know how old he is because I know he is not 17.

He looked at me then to the floor. He was sitting on a chair sitting up right, with perfect posture.

"Seventeen." He answered after a few minuets

"For how long?"

"A while."

"For how long?" I asked again.

"I was changed into a vampire in 1918. I would have died any way. I was near death because of the Spanish influenza, Carlisle changed me it was the dying wish of my mother to save me. And do what ever it took." He told me this so matter-of-factly. "Now, do you understand why it is a bad idea for us to be friends?"

"I don't care." And I didn't as long as I could be with him I didn't care what he was.

**REVIEW PEOPLE PLEASE!!!!!!!! **_**REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW **_


	4. chapter 4

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS and to answer some of your questions jasper and Alice will be in this story and you will learn later what happened between Edward the four guys. This chapter as requested is slower. **

**Again **_**I do not own anything twilight**_

I was sitting up in the bed now talking to Edward. All I wanted to do was talk to him and find out more about him. So far I had learned or I should say confirmed that Edward Cullen was with out a doubt a vampire, another is that I love him more than anything in the world, and the last is that he was the most beautiful being that I have ever met.

I felt as if I was a reporter interviewing a person, with a million questions to ask all at once. As I sat there I could feel his gaze on me. I wanted to look up, and look him in the eye but I knew that if I started to look him in the eye I wouldn't be able to look away.

"You should care. The only reason why I'm not killing you right now is because I wouldn't want to disappoint Carlisle." He looked at me a sly smile. I looked back, mesmerized. "Also because you are the most beautiful person I have ever met. And the clumsiest, but I don't want to be the person under the charge of killing the chief of polices daughter."

It took all of my strength to comprehend what he was telling me. Okay so Charlie job is a reason why I'm not dead, his father, and no that can't be right. There is no way that _I_ was beautiful. He must be looking through a mirror to some other girl.

"I mean it you know." He was holding his hands together and slouching over in the chair he was in.

"Mean what that you're a" I gulped "Vampire. Because I believe you."

"Well yes I mean that, but I also mean the fact that I think- I know that you are the most beautiful person I've met."

His voice was like ice, and it pierced through me as the realization hit me in the face.

"Have you looked in a mirror?" I asked rudely. Shit I shouldn't have said that. "You can be seen in a mirror right?" I added quickly and stupidly.

He laughed at me. I was hearing him laugh, WHY THE HELL WAS HE LAUGHING! I was panicking, I could tell, but I couldn't breathe. But I didn't know either it was his presence or the fact that I said something stupid.

"Yes, I can be seen in a mirror. And I have looked at myself in one but you should to, you look amazing." I could see him bite his lip. I didn't even know what I was wearing and I honestly didn't care.

"Tell me what you're thinking." He asked, well he didn't really ask it was more like a demand.

"I want to know what you did with the guys that-"

"Not now. Come with me, get out of bed." He got up from his chair and started to walk to the door. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the bed looked up and he was gone. I did hear a _swish_ noise. I leaned forward to stand up and could feel myself falling but then I was in Edwards arms and he was on his knees on the floor holding me. He stared at me like he was in pain.

"Be careful." He said.

"How did you-" he must have gotten at my side in less then a second. He just looked at me like he was wondering what to say next.

"Being a, vampire, we can run extremely fast. Our senses are heightened also."

I was thinking about that for a while. Then it hit me, that was how he saved me before Tylers van hit me. _ He ran_ to save me. Wow puts a new way to think about the phrase ran to the rescue.

"Oh." Was all I said. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I forgot you have a broken leg. Humans are so vulnerable." He chuckled and smiled at me.

I could feel my heart pounding as he held me in his arms.

"I should probably put you back on the bed now."

"So I see how it is." I heard a voice I knew that I've heard it before but.

"Rose what do you mean?" Edward asked putting me back in the hospital bed.

"First you stock her, 'found' her, and the guys that attacked her are-"

"Rose, please!" he hissed.

"So much for being careful." She walked away saying. There were so many ways I could interpret that but I didn't know what one to use.

I was sitting up now, above the covers in a bloody shirt and pants. I had to hold my breath, although the smell wasn't that strong. I was amazed I hadn't already smelled it.

"Could I have another shirt to get into? Or at least let me go home to change?" I asked.

He just looked at me turned around and was gone.

**This chapter is short because I want to add more and am stuck. Also because I haven't updated in a while sorry =( tell me if there are any spelling mistakes **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the wait my grandmother passed away and my computer hasn't been working with a virus on it and internet didn't work. So now that's over with and I have 2 more chapters. One final chapter and the last chapter is what Edward does to the guys in Port Angles **

**Don't own twilight, never will = (**

In a second he was gone in the next he was in front of me with a blue t-shirt and jean shorts.

"It was the only thing I could find." He explained.

"Anything is better than this." I replied looking at my clothes I was already wearing.

"Carlisle said that you could leave later today."

"Okay." No, I didn't want to leave I wanted to stay with him, forever.

"Do you want to see the rest of the house? I could give you a tour." He looked at me hopefully.

"Umm is there a wheelchair I could use? Or were you just going to carry me?"

"Do you want me to carry you?" He asked.

I had to think about that, I did want him to carry me so I could feel his cold skin. But I didn't want to make his family feel uncomfortable with him being with a human.

"Do you, or not?"

"Yes, I do, umm I don't want the wheelchair." I said.

He looked at me and smiled.

"Okay then." He walked up to me and picked me up. One arm was on my upper back and his other hand behind my knee. I wrapped my arms around him, our faces were close I looked into his eyes, they sparkled, and thought about how much I wanted to-

"Are we ready?" I heard him say, and then I snapped out of it.

"Yeah. Where are we going first?"

"My room."

His room was amazing just like him. There were cds everywhere and of everyone. It was a casual and modern like they just remodeled it for this century (a/n did I spell a few words wrong here?)

He sat me down on the couch.

"I don't need a bed, only a place to sit. Although I don't need to sit, I could stand outside in a town and be a statue for years, Other than leaving every now and then to hunt." He smiled and so did I.

"So what do you do here?" I asked.

"Mostly listen to music, I read a lot too."

"Oh." Then I heard a big _boom_! "What the hell was that?" I asked scared.

"That was just Emmett and Jasper. They enjoy wrestling." He rolled his eyes and walked closer to me. I was still sitting and felt his face very close to mine.

"Hold still." He ordered. I didn't move. I felt his lips on mine, stone hard, and cold. "Damn it!" he was away in an instant.

"W-what?" I was still stunned from being kissed by a god.

"I shouldn't have done that." He looked away from me.

"Yeah you should have." I smiled.

"You need to leave."

"_What?!"_ I tried to stand up and he caught me as I started to fall. Then we were in his car in an instant!

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to Charlie."

"Why?"

"Because you have been here to long."

"You were the one who found me. You were the one who saved me. And now you are going to be the person to shove me off on to Charlie! What do you want me to say?! I got raped by these guys when I abandoned Ang and Jess then my vampire stocker came to the rescue and I have been at his house since? _No!_" He looked at me.

"You have a point on the vampire stocker part. Just leave that out. Say Carlisle had been caring for you. He'll understand." I could tell from his tone that that was his final answer.

"_Fine_"

When we got to my house I walked out with my crutches into the house.

"Bella?" Charlie called "Is that you?" he was worried.

"Yeah it's me dad."

**Yeah I know the ending sucks but I got bored with it, sorry. Review please. Next chapter is what Edward did to the guys when he found them with Bella. Then I'm done. Review, yes I take hate.**


	6. the best part of the story!

**This when Edward found Bella in the parking lot in my version of the story.**

_Italics are Edward hearing someone's thoughts._

Edwards's point of view

I had been following Bella around lately, mostly because the accident with Tyler would have turned deadly. Damn I never should have saved her, and then it would have been easier to avoid her. No, I love her and her blood. I need to find h- **no**!

_Yeah, yeah I don't know whose better my wife or- holy shit a car. "_"Hey guys car! Run!"

Where are you going to run to? I saw them run as poor Bella laid on a cement with nothing on. It was so cold out. The only reason I knew this was because I has a thermostat in my car. I got out as the four of them ran. I laughed at them.

In an instant I was in front of them, laughing at their horror struck faces. Then anger filled me. I knew what they were doing to her and I wasn't going to let them get away.

I held them up in my hands, they smelled of alcohol.

_Shit we shoulda stayed home _

_Damn it don't kill me I gotta wife and four kids _

_I don't want to die I'm only 23 _

_Please don't kill me_

I looked at the man with four kids.

"Four kids have you? And you have to rape women? Huh? What else do you do? You bastard!"

"How did you know about my kids?" I put him down and the others. I started hitting them, throwing them down. Stupid human imperfections.

I heard Bella groan in pain "AHHHHHHHHH" she screamed. How I despised seeing her in pain.

"Do you see what you did?!" I grabbed on guy and twisted his arm behind his back.

_I got you_ I head another one from behind run up to me. I quickly threw the guy I was holding on top of the guy running at me from behind. When all four of them were in a line I starred at them. I had a tendency to either scare or dazzle people with my gaze. I now chose hate. As they ran I found some rope near by. I ran to get it, once I did I got the bastards and tied them up. Tied up they had no way of defense, although they never did in the first place. I kicked them, not hard enough to kill or break a bone. I punched them and hit them with the bat they hit Bella with.

"I'm sorry we-we wont do it ever again." Ha they sounded like children, cowering in fear.

"HA. Of coarse you will, because that's what _filth_ does. They attack again and again, women after women. But you will never again hurt _anyone_ like you did tonight." I took a deep breath to show them rage, even though I never needed air. "When the police come you _will_" I roared at that word so they would understand my meaning of it. "Tell them what you did, and you _will_ tell them everyone else you hurt and why."

_Yeah right I've been beaten up worse._ I looked at the man who thought that.

"WHAT?!" I roared.

"Nothin, nothing I didn't say anything!"

"Do you really think that I can only hear the words that come out of your mouth?!" The man looked as if he was going to pee his pants. I untied that man

"You have been beaten up worse huh? By who? Your last victim!" I kicked him in his groin. Ha it never hut me. And he tried, he kicked me _there_ but I just pushed him down. I felt blood on his face. Damn it, I was thirsty. I had to leave after that so I wouldn't kill them.

I couldn't kill them. It would make me as low as they had gone on my Bella. _My Bella_. I can't say that, she isn't mine I had almost killed her the first day of school.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh" she cried I could hear her cries, her pleading for those pieces of filth to stop. Poor human is out cold. I could still hear her heart beat so she was still alive. Ohhhhhh she smelled so good. I laid her down in the back seat of my car leaving those guys for the police to get. They should be arriving in 43 seconds. I drove her to Carlisle he could help her.

**Was this chapter better than the last? Review please, and yes I will take hate about evil Edward. Lol  
**


End file.
